Five April Fools
by Weaselle7
Summary: Lima kali Hermione mendapatkan kejutan dari Fred pada hari April Mop. Lima kata yang ia ucapkan untuk kejutan yang terakhir. "Fred, ini bukan lelucon kan?" Birthdayfic buat Fei Mei.


**Five April Fools  
**by: Weaselle7

::

Lima kali Hermione mendapatkan kejutan dari Fred pada hari April Mop. Lima kata yang ia ucapkan untuk kejutan yang terakhir. "Fred, ini bukan lelucon kan?"

::

**A/N: **Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling. Warning, ini agak gaje, dan mungkin sedikit fluff-gagal *ditimpuk*

::

_Paskah 1994._

Hermione duduk di sudut ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, dengan gulungan-gulungan kertas berceceran tak beraturan di atas meja kayu di depannya dan dua tumpukan tinggi buku-buku pelajaran terduduk di kedua sisinya. Sudah lama meja itu tidak digunakan karena terlalu jauh dari perapian, namun Hermione tidak keberatan harus duduk di kursi yang keras asal saja ia tidak diganggu. Tidak ada yang mengeluhkan keberadaan Hermione juga; mereka bahkan membiarkan buku-buku Hermione yang tertumpuk di sana. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, hampir menangis. Minggu ini adalah liburan Paskah di Hogwarts dan ia masih punya tujuh esai untuk diselesaikan dan ia belum makan sejak pagi.

Kadang Hermione memikirkan apa yang telah Harry katakan padanya, untuk men-drop saja beberapa mata pelajaran tambahannya. Mungkin dengan begitu ia tidak akan sestres ini. Ia ingin sekali menggunakan Pembalik Waktu-nya supaya ia bisa mendapatkan waktu ekstra, tapi rasanya ia tidak akan mampu melakukannya dalam keadaan lapar.

Crookshanks melompat ke pangkuan Hermione seakan merasakan ketegangan pemiliknya. Hermione tersenyum lelah dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada esainya.

Hermione baru akan beralih ke esainya yang ketiga saat Crookshanks melompat turun dari pangkuannya. Ia mendesis-desis ke arah si kembar yang baru masuk dan sedang duduk berkumpul di dekat perapian dengan teman-teman mereka.

"Whoa, kenapa dia?" tanya Fred.

Hermione sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan lebih banyak pertanyaan. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya lelah. Ia meraih Crookshanks dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya. Menghela nafas panjang, Hermione turun untuk melanjutkan esainya sambil mengeluhkan sesuatu tentang rasa laparnya.

"Kau lapar, Hermione? Kebetulan sekali, kami punya beberapa Toffee disini. Kau mau?" tawar Fred dari kumpulan teman-temannya di dekat perapian. Hermione tersenyum berterimakasih.

"Ya. Oh, demi Merlin, aku lapar sekali!"

Hermione mengambil beberapa permen dari toples kecil di samping Fred dan mulai mengunyah, ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke esainya. Sesaat ia mengira bahwa siapapun yang membuat permen ini menaruh terlalu banyak gula karena semakin lama Hermione semakin kesusahan mengunyahnya. Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Hermione untuk menyadari bahwa ia telah memakan salah satu barang lelucon milik Fred dan George saat bibirnya tidak bisa mengurung lidahnya di dalam mulutnya lagi.

"'Ed! 'Yoj!" jeritnya saat lidahnya sudah menggantung sampai ke lehernya. Si kembar mulai tertawa bersama teman-teman mereka. "'Au awakan yiyahku!" **[1]**

"Bagus! Aku tidak sabar mengujikan ini pada sepupunya Harry."

"Yep, semua orang tau selera makannya. Jangan-jangan lidahnya bisa sampai 5 meter sebelum dua menit."

"'ED! 'YOJ! BAYIKKAN YIYAHKU!" teriak Hermione sembari memegang lidahnya supaya tidak menyentuh lantai. **[2]**

Melihat tampang marah Hermione, si kembarpun menuruti keinginannya dan mengecilkan lidah Hermione ke ukuran aslinya dengan Mantra Pengecil. Dengan tekad akan berhati-hati dengan Fred dan George setiap tanggal 1 April, Hermione melesat kembali ke mejanya dan menundukkan wajahnya selama sisa hari itu. Tentunya setelah memberi Fred dan George pelajaran.

::

_Paskah 1995_

Hermione menengadah dan melihat jam di dinding ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Jam 3 sore, artinya sudah enam jam ia duduk di tempat favoritnya di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, merevisi esai Moody. Perutnya yang belum diisi sejak tadi siang mengerang. Menyimpulkan bahwa makan siang sudah selesai, Hermione mengeluarkan telur paskah yang belum lama ia terima dari Mrs Weasley dan mulai memakan permen coklat di dalamnya.

Isinya hanya dua dan rasanya hambar. Crookshanks, yang dari tadi bergelung di pangkuan Hermione, menatap tajam telur paskahnya dengan tatapan mencela.

Hermione menatap sedih case telurnya sebelum akhirnya kembali ke esainya, masih merasa lapar. Tadinya ia mengira bahwa keluarga Weasley sudah mengenal Hermione cukup baik dan tidak akan mempercayai tulisan sampah si Skeeter itu.

"Itu dari Mum?" tanya seseorang di belakangnya, membuat Hermione kaget. Berputar, Hermione melihat Fred memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya di sudut Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dan berjalan ke arahnya. Hermione duduk lebih tegak, merasa malu karena diperhatikan.

"Ya," jawab Hermione singkat, tidak bersemangat.

"Sudah berkali-kali kubilang pada Mum tidak ada gunanya membaca majalah gosip," kata Fred sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mengerti kenapa telur Hermione seadanya. "Kecuali..."

"Apa?" tanya Hermione lemas, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa maksud Fred.

"Kau tidak benar-benar pernah mengencani Harry kan?" tanya Fred, seperti yang Hermione duga.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Hermione, merasa jengkel Fred mulai memercayai gosip itu.

"Hei, aku kan bertanya," Fred membela diri. Melihat Hermione tidak menjawab, ia menghiburnya. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan, Hermione. Harry dapat memberitahu Mum nanti tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan Mum pasti gila kalau dia tidak percaya."

Hermione mengangguk pelan, masih menatap tempat telur paskahnya yang kecil, sebelum dengan mantap berkata, "Ya, kau benar, lebih baik aku merisaukan semua esai-esaiku." Ia lalu meraih pena-bulunya, mengambil satu lembar perkamen baru dan mencelupkannya ke botol tinta.

"Tipikal," ujar Fred, tapi Hermione tidak memperhatikannya. Ia sedang berusaha keras berkonsentrasi dengan perut kosong, namun Fred bertanya lagi. "Hei, boleh kulihat buku ini?"

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Hermione asal, sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran perkamen yang lain. "Hanya jangan kau bawa kemana-mana."

Hermione menulis beberapa kata untuk judul esainya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah catatan Sejarah Sihirnya. Tapi tidak ada gunanya, ia sudah sangat lapar dan ia tidak dapat mengerti satu katapun dari catatannya sendiri walaupun ia sudah membaca paragraf pertama berulang-ulang.

"Argh, percuma saja, aku tidak dapat menulis dengan perut kosong!" keluhnya gusar sambil mendengus kasar. Di depannya, Fred terkikik kecil. "Fred, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya curiga.

"Tidak ada. Buku ini lucu, itu saja," jawabnya. Hermione tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengetahui bahwa Fred sedang berbohong; tidak mungkin ada buku yang lucu di tumpukan buku referensinya.

Kesal, Hermione memeriksa seluruh badannya, memutar sendi-sendi bahunya sehingga ia bisa melihat bagian luar lengannya, bahkan berdiri untuk memeriksa kakinya. Fred pasti menyihir kulitnya menjadi hijau atau mengubah hidungnya menjadi tomat saat Hermione tidak memperhatikan. Anak-anak Gryffindor mulai tertawa melihat Hermione.

"Taruhan, kau pasti menyihir rambutku dengan Mantra Pengubah Warna dalam buku itu kan?" kata Hermione sambil mengambil seikat rambutnya dan melihatnya sudah berubah pirang. Memutar bola matanya, Hermione mengembalikan warna rambutnya dengan satu ketukan tongkat sihir di kepalanya.

"Aw, kau menghancurkan serunya," kata Fred. Anak-anak Gryffindor ber-yaaah semua.

"Trik Mantra Pengubah Warna, Fred? Aku sebenarnya mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih orisinil," kata Hermione menyeringai lemah karena capek. Ia terduduk di kursinya dan menghela nafas dalam. Mungkin ia akan mencoba menyelesaikan ini besok, malam ini bisa ia pergunakan untuk menyusun ulang jadwalnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu," kata Fred sambil lalu, mengangkat bahu. "Oh, tapi ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau lapar, aku masih punya banyak coklat."

Ia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya sambil mengucapkan Mantra Pemanggil dan sebuah telur paskah besar melayang ke arah mereka. Fred menangkapnya dan menawarkannya pada Hermione.

"Ayo, ambillah," katanya sambil tersenyum bandel.

Pandangan Hermione jatuh ke atas isi telur Paskah Fred sebelum pelan-pelan naik ke wajahnya. Seingatnya, si kembar tidak pernah menawarinya apapun tanpa maksud tertentu. Hermione menjadi semakin yakin ada yang tidak beres saat ia ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari April Mop (walaupun si kembar tidak melihat hari untuk mengusili semua orang).

"Bagaimana aku tahu lidahku tidak akan memanjang seperti tahun lalu?" tanya Hermione curiga.

"Kau melihatku memakan beberapa tadi. Nah, apakah sekarang lidahku terlihat lebih panjang dari biasanya?"

Pandangan Hermione tidak sengaja melayang ke arah mulut Fred dan ia merasa malu. Untungnya Fred tidak menyadarinya.

"Yah, karena aku sedang lapar sekali sekarang dan makan siang sudah selesai dan ada orang yang tiba-tiba menawariku ini, baiklah," kata Hermione dramatis sebelum mengambil salah satu keping coklat dan memakannya.

"Hei, ini enak sekali, tidak tawar seperti punyaku–"

DAR!

Rasanya aneh sekali. Sesaat Hermione merasa kepalanya berat dan penat dan sekarang ia merasa lebih ringan daripada pena-bulunya sendiri. Dan kenapa semuanya tampak lebih besar? Dan ia tidak bisa diam, ia bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah seiring dengan gerakan tangannya– yang sekarang adalah sepasang sayap. Sial, Hermione sudah menduga ada yang tidak beres dalam coklat itu. Sekarang ia berubah menjadi seekor burung kenari kuning besar.

Hermione berteriak-teriak, menuntut Fred untuk memberikannya penawarnya, tapi saat Hermione mendengar seisi Ruang Rekreasi malah tertawa melihatnya ("Kukira kau benar-benar sedang ingin merayunya dengan coklat, Fred!" ia mendengar George terbahak), ia tahu ia tidak membuat suara apapun yang lebih baku daripada cicit burung. Mengambil kesempatan ini, Hermione terbang dan mendaratkan tubuh burungnya di kepala Fred dan mulai mematuk-matuki pelipisnya. Fred mulai kewalahan dan menghalaunya dengan kedua tangannya tapi Hermione ngotot; ia tidak bisa jadi burung seharian dan meninggalkan semua tugasnya.

Lalu, sama cepatnya dengan datangnya, Hermione merasakan tubuhnya melipatgandakan ukurannya dan ia mendarat di atas Fred. Berusaha bangun, Hermione berguling ke samping sebelum akhirnya bisa menggunakan kakinya untuk berdiri. Entah apakah itu sesuatu pada wajah Fred atau hanya karena atmosfir Ruang Rekreasi, tapi Hermione mendapati dirinya ikut tertawa saat ia memandang Fred.

::

_Paskah 1996_

Hermione menutup matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba menyatukan konsentrasinya dan menulis esai Ramuannya. Ia sudah melakukannya kurang lebih sejam terakhir tanpa hasil dan kini air mata mulai mengumpul di sudut matanya. Ia terus memarahi dirinya sendiri, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri tiap lima menit bahwa waktunya semakin menipis.

Seseorang memanggilnya, dan Hermione hampir menghardiknya kalau saja ia tidak sedang sangat putus asa. Hermione menengadah dan melihat Fred sedang menarik salah satu kursi kayu untuk duduk di sisi lain meja favoritnya di Ruang Rekreasi.

"Halo Ms Hermione Prefect Granger," candanya. Hermione menunduk lagi, sedang tidak diganggu.

"Fred, aku sedang sangat sibuk sekarang," jawab Hermione kesal. Ia mengusap matanya dengan gusar, tidak ingin Fred tahu ia hampir menangis, sambil mencoret beberapa kata terakhir di perkamennya dengan pena bulunya setelah tidak sengaja menuliskan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini," kata Fred, membela diri. Ia meletakkan sebuah telur Paskah sebesar telur burung unta ke atas meja Hermione, dan akhirnya membuat Hermione mendongak dari atas esainya. "Mum baru mengirimnya tadi."

Hermione mengambil telur Paskah tersebut dan menelitinya. Telur Paskah itu sengat besar dan dihiasi pola ukiran yang sangat cantik, dan –Hermione tersenyum– berisi banyak sekali permen bebas-gula warna-warni. Rasanya seperti hadiah Paskah dari orangtuanya sendiri, yang dua-duanya adalah dokter gigi. Hermione tersenyum geli saat terpikir mungkin Mr Weasley sudah menguliahi Mrs Weasley tentang apa itu dokter gigi dan permen bebas-gula dengan antusias sebelum mengirimnya ini.

"Thanks," katanya pada Fred, yang sedang meneliti tumpukan buku Hermione. Hermione melihatnya menyeringai kecil saat menemukan beberapa buku kelas tujuh referensinya. Tiba-tiba merasa lapar, Hermione membuka beberapa permen dari bungkusnya dan menjejalkan tiga permen sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya. _Mungkin ini bisa menahan laparku sampai makan malam_, pikirnya sambil memandang ke luar jendela, ke arah Danau Hitam yang berkilau di bawah cahaya matahari musim semi, dan mulai memikirkan apa yang harus ia tulis dalam esainya.

"Whoa, Hermione, kau kelihatannya lapar sekali," ujar Fred dari balik buku Herbologi kelas tujuh.

"Oh, iya, aku tidak bisa makan siang kalau aku mau menyelesaikan semua ini," jelas Hermione sambil menulis, "tapi kurasa permen-permen ini bisa menahan laparku sementara waktu."

"Hah, itu gila!" jawab Fred kaget, "bagaimana kau bisa berpikir kalau kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah menghitung supaya porsi makan malamku bisa setara dengan makan tiga kali sehari," kata Hermione, sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini.

"Itu bodoh, lambungmu tidak peduli seberapa bergizinya kentangmu dan dia akan mulai menganggu otakmu kalau dia sudah kosong," jawab Fred, berusaha terdengar masuk akal. Ia melambaikan tongkatnya dan langsung saja Hermione melihat satu kardus besar berwarna ungu terbang menuruni tangga kamar anak laki-laki. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja Hermione, yang mengeluh kesal karena tidak ada ruang tersisa baginya untuk menulis. "Ini, makanlah, akan lebih mengenyangkan. Aku dan George membeli banyak coklat akhir pekan Hogsmeade kemarin."

Hermione tampak sangat tergiur, sebagaimana seharusnya seseorang yang belum makan selama setengah hari. Ia sudah mengambil sekeping coklat berbentuk burung hantu dan baru akan menggigitnya saat ia teringat hari apa sekarang.

"Bagaimana aku tahu ini bukan salah satu permen bodohmu?" tuntutnya, teringat bahwa hari ini adalah hari April Mop.

"Hmm, benar juga," katanya polos, seakan-akan mereka membicarakan orang lain sama sekali. "Bagaimana kalau kita bagi dua? Kau mulai muntah-muntah, maka aku muntah-muntah juga."

Tadinya Hermione berpikir Fred akan mengambil coklatnya, tapi ia hanya memecah setengah bagian dari coklat Hermione dengan mulus. Hermione ingin sekali bisa berpikir bahwa apa yang Fred lakukan sangat tidak sopan, apalagi dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya sampai sedekat itu pada Hermione, tapi yang ia bisa pikirkan hanyalah jarak tangannya dengan tangan Fred.

"Cheers," katanya ringan lalu melahap bagiannya sementara Hermione memasukkan bagiannya ke dalam mulutnya selambat mungkin.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Hermione, ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat baik. Kepalanya yang dari tadi berdenyut-denyut sekarang terasa sangat jernih dan ia merasa paru-parunya seperti melebar dua kali lipat. Tentu saja, Fred, seperti yang diharapkan semua orang, tidak akan membiarkan Hermione merasa puas begitu saja.

"Untung aku masih punya penawarnya," gumamnya agak keras, sengaja supaya Hermione mendengarnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya curiga.

"Oh, aku baru ingat aku harus bertemu dengan Lee di Lapangan Quidditch," jawab Fred, sengaja menghindari jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"Fred, berikan aku penawarnya!" desak Hermione, terlihat sangat menyesal ia memercayai Fred.

"Gejala pertama: naik pitam. Suhu tubuh dan tekanan darah kemungkinan akan naik dalam tiga puluh detik," kata Fred, kelihatan sangat menikmati hal ini.

"Fred, kuperingatkan kau! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini!" teriak Hermione, kentara mulai panik. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan memutari mejanya untuk mendatangi Fred yang tidak kelihatan takut sama sekali.

"Gejala kedua dikonfirmasi. Bisul-bisul akan muncul dalam sepuluh detik," kata Fred seperti bernyanyi.

"Fred, aku bersumpah, kalau kau tidak memberikanku penawarnya sekarang, akan kutaruh Tentacula Berbisa di bawah kasurmu! Kau tahu mereka bisa membuatmu merasa seperti terbakar dari dalam, apa lagi kalau kutambahkan Moonseed-"

"Apa ini? Kau sedang menguliahiku tentang bagaimana cara meracuniku dengan Cairan Tentacula Berbisa yang kebetulan, mari kita lihat," Fred berhenti sebentar sambil melirik ujung perkamen esai Hermione yang tidak tertutup kardus coklat, "adalah topik esaimu yang daritadi kau keluhkan?"

Hermione tercengang mendengar ini.

"A-apa?"

"Lihat? Kau makan dan sebentar saja tidak memikirkan esai-esaimu dan voila, semua detilnya keluar dari mulutmu," jawab Fred dengan senyuman puas tersungging di wajahnya.

"Aku sedang mengancammu, Fred," desis Hermione, tidak senang dengan ekspresi wajah Fred, walaupun wajahnya agak melembut saat menyadari motif Fred.

"Ya, sama-sama juga, Hermione," kata Fred, tahu betul apa yang Hermione pikirkan.

"Jadi, tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya?" tanya Hermione malu sambil menyimpan tongkatnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tahu kau cukup sibuk dengan semua pekerjaanmu tanpa harus berlari mengejar-ngejarku untuk mendapatkan penawarnya," kata Fred, menyeringai. Pipi Hermione memerah mendengar cara Fred mengatakannya.

"Oh, baguslah," jawabnya lega dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Nah, aku tidak bisa di sini seharian. George dan Lee mungkin sedang mencariku. Dan coklat ini, anggap saja hadiah Paskah kami ya?"

Ia mengedipkan matanya pada Hermione lalu pergi. Belum tiga langkah diambilnya, Hermione memanggilnya lagi.

"Hei, Fred?"

Ia menoleh ke belakang. "Ya?"

"Terima kasih," kata Hermione pelan. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya berpandang-pandangan sebelum Hermione ingat apa yang Ginny katakan kepadanya beberapa hari lalu tentang Fred dan George dilahirkan pada hari April Mop. "Dan, uhm, selamat ulang tahun."

Hermione ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok saking malunya. Fred tersenyum geli, tidak mengira seseorang sepintar Hermione bisa salah tingkah.

"Ya, akan kusampaikan ke George juga."

::

_Paskah 1997_

Hermione sedang duduk di meja favoritnya di Ruang Rekreasi, tangan kanannya memegang segulung perkamen dengan tulisan jarang-jarang dan tangan kirinya memegang buku cetak Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Membaca ulang paragraf keempat esai Harry, Hermione menghembuskan nafas dengan tidak sabar. Sudah lima kali ia membaca ulang esai Harry yang sedang ia koreksi tapi tidak satu katapun masuk akal baginya. Pikirannya terus mengelana pada apa yang terjadi di ruangan ini, tepat setahun yang lalu. Coklat paskah, esai Ramuan, jemari Fred-

_"_Esaimu cukup oke, Harry," cicit Hermione tiba-tiba, merasa harus mengeluarkan suara untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Harry, yang sedang duduk di samping Hermione, mendongak dari majalah Quidditch-nya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Yang benar?" tanyanya ragu.

"Sebenarnya-"

Untungnya Ron datang pada saat yang tepat sehingga Hermione tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa pada Harry.

"Hey, Harry, Hermione," sapanya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas sekolahnya, yang Hermione kenali sebagai telur Paskah buatan Mrs Weasley. "Ini baru saja datang. Ada satu untuk kalian masing-masing, ini dia."

Ia mengulur satu untuk Harry dan satu untuk Hermione. Hermione tersenyum hangat, teringat bagaimana tahun lalu Fred juga mengantarkan telur Paskah untuknya. Senyumnya memudar, ia merindukan Fred.

"Trims, Ron," kata Hermione, mencoba terdengar cukup senang.

"Sama-sama," jawab Ron, tidak menyadari apa-apa. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Mengoreksi esai PTIH Harry," kata Hermione. Ia membuka telur Paskahnya dan memakan beberapa permen bebas-gula, bertekad ingin menyelesaikan koreksinya.

"Oh, baguslah," ujar Ron lega sambil ia menarik satu kursi lagi dan duduk bersama mereka. "Boleh kupinjam esaimu nanti, Harry? Aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang Inferi."

Mendengar ini, Hermione merasa tersinggung.

"Tidak! Aku melarangmu melihat esai Harry!" sambarnya tegas, tidak sudi Ron mencontek hasil koreksinya tanpa berusaha menulis apapun terlebih dahulu. "Kau harus berinisiatif mengerjakannya, Ron; kita sudah kelas enam!"

"Sekali ini saja dong," pinta Ron. "Aku sudah berinisiatif mengerjakan esai-esaiku yang lain tapi membaca tentang Inferi selalu membuatku mual."

"Ya, Ron sudah sering membantuku mengerjakan esai-esaiku yang lain," timpal Harry.

"Harry! Kau seharusnya-"

Tapi bunyi ketukan dari jendela di samping Hermione memotongnya dan ia bangkit untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Seekor burung hantu coklat bertengger di ukiran bingkainya dan terbang ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor setelah Hermione membukakan jendela untuknya. Burung itu membawa kotak berbungkus kertas merah mengkilap dan Hermione melepaskan ikatannya dari kaki burung hantu itu.

"Kau memesan sesuatu dari toko Fred dan George?" tanya Ron, matanya meneliti cincin perak yang ada di kaki burung hantu itu. Mendengar nama pengirimnya, pipi Hermione memerah sedikit.

"Tidak. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba dapat paket ya?" ia bertanya sendiri, mencoba tidak terlihat terlalu tersentuh.

"Uhh, kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan membukanya," ujar Ron terus terang sambil menjaga jaraknya dengan bingkisan Hermione.

"Hei, ada suratnya," kata Harry tiba-tiba, mengambil secarik kertas yang menempel pada bagian samping kiriman si kembar. "_Bingkisan ini akan meledak dalam 10 detik kecuali kau memakannya. Selamat Hari Paskah._"

"Hah? Ini semacam perangkap untuk membuat kita panik kan? Bingkisannya akan meledak?" Ron tertawa meremehkan. Hermione meletakkan bingkisannya, mengambil suratnya dari tangan Harry dan membacanya sendiri. Ia membalikkan kertasnya untuk mencari semacam catatan Post-Script namun yang ia temukan adalah angka sepuluh yang memenuhi seluruh kertas itu. Hermione baru akan bertanya apa maksudnya angka sepuluh itu saat tinta tulisan itu memudar dengan cepat, dan sebagai gantinya, ada angka sembilan yang sama besarnya tertera di sana. Semuanya dalam satu detik.

"Benda ini menghitung mundur! Jauhkan bingkisan itu dari buku-bukuku!" seru Hermione. Ron dengan cepat menyambar kotak itu namun kotak itu tidak mau bergerak.

"Tidak bisa! Mereka pasti menaruh semacam Mantra Pelekat di bagian bawahnya!" kata Ron.

"Tidak mungkin," kata Hermione gusar, walaupun ia mengagumi hasil kerja si kembar dalam hati. "Finite!" ucapnya dengan lambaian tongkat sihirnya namun kotak itu tetap tidak mau bergerak saat Hermione mau mengangkatnya.

"Berarti satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikannya adalah dengan memakannya," kata Harry menunjuk kotaknya.

"Kalau begitu, makanlah," kata Hermione, mempersilahkan.

"Ini kan parselmu," kata Ron, ekspresi menantang di wajahnya seakan-akan ia sangat senang Hermione akhirnya harus memakan sesuatu dari Fred dan George. Hermione baru akan membalasnya sebelum pandangannya jatuh ke atas angka lima di atas bagian belakang surat si kembar.

"Argh, dua orang itu," ujar Hermione jengkel, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ia akan memberi mereka pelajaran lain kali mereka bertemu. Membuka tutupnya, Hermione mendapati kotak itu berisi coklat dengan berbagai macam bentuk. Ia mengambil salah satunya dan memakannya, merasakan rasa krim yang familiar meleleh di atas lidahnya. Ia sudah menunggu saat-saat dimana tubuhnya akan bertransformasi menjadi burung kenari raksasa saat Harry mengagetkannya.

"Benda ini tidak mau berhenti menghitung," katanya sambil menunjuk surat si kembar dengan angka dua tertera diatasnya. "Menjauh!"

Mereka tidak perlu disuruh untuk mundur dan merapat ke sisi Ruang Rekreasi yang lain. Sesaat Hermione tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia tunggu, dirinya untuk berubah menjadi unggas atau bingkisannya untuk meledak dan menutupi semua yang ada di Ruang Rekreasi dengan cairan aneh apapun yang si kembar ciptakan. Anak-anak Gryffindor, yang dari tadi diam-diam sudah menonton mereka bertiga panik, ikut melihat apa yang terjadi. Surat si kembar mulai bergetar di atas meja dan mulai melipat dirinya sendiri seperti Howler, diikuti suara si kembar memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"SELAMAT MENGERJAKAN TUGAS, MISS HERMIONE GRANGER PREFECT."

Tiga buah kembang api mungil meluncur dari bingkisan Hermione, meninggalkan keheningan di Ruang Rekreasi sebelum anak-anak Gryffindor lain perlahan tertawa dan bertepuk tangan. Hermione menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya, malu.

"Demi Merlin, dua orang itu!"

::

_Paskah 1999_

Hermione sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di The Three Broomsticks, tangannya membelai punggung buku yang baru ia beli di Tomes and Scrolls dengan penuh cinta. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak menyentuh dan membuka halaman buku baru. Walaupun suasana di di The Three Broomsticks sangat ramai dalam suasana pesta, Hermione sudah tenggelam dalam bukunya pada halaman pertama. Ia sudah memberitahu semua orang untuk tidak memperlakukannya seperti semacam pahlawan, dan ia tidak menyesalinya sedikitpun, melihat seberapa sering para penyihir mengadakan perayaan dan pesta sekarang, sejak selesainya Perang Sihir Kedua. Yang Hermione inginkan sekarang adalah menyelesaikan tahun ketujuhnya dengan tenang.

"Hai, Hermione. Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang familiar. Hermione mendengarnya walaupun telinganya tuli terhadap suara-suara yang lain. Jantungnya berdegup.

"Fred! Wow, hai," sapanya agak gugup, kaget melihatnya ada di sini. "Ya, duduklah. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Oh, George dan aku baru saja bertemu Mr Zonko; Zonko sudah bergabung bersama kami!" kata Fred dengan senyum lebar. "Nah, jadi selamat merazia semua anak-anak kelas satu itu, Ms Hermione Prefect Granger."

Hermione memutar bola matanya, tertawa. "Coba saja, Fred, sekarang Filch sudah menggunakan salah satu sensor kalian," kata Hermione, "walaupun ia tidak terlalu senang."

"Aw, senjata makan tuan, eh?" kata Fred, pura-pura terdengar sangat kaget. "Tapi tenang saja, kami masih menyediakan jasa burung hantu."

"Boleh saja," Hermione menantang, "tapi semua guru sudah mengenali cara kerja produk-produk kalian."

"Aaah, itulah sebabnya kami terus merilis produk-produk baru," kata Fred sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Dan disanalah aku akan menangkap basah kalian," kata Hermione dengan ekspresi penuh tekad yang dibuat-buat.

"Seorang Prefect sejati, eh?" Fred terkekeh melihat respon Hermione. "Oh ya, dimana Ginny?"

"Dia sedang menjalankan detensi," kata Hermione ringan sambil menyeruput minuman yang tadi dipesannya. "Sesuatu tentang mentransfigurasi anak Slytherin menjadi seekor kambing."

Fred tertawa. "Katakan padanya kami sangat bangga dengannya."

Tipikal si kembar.

"Di mana George?" tanya Hermione.

"Dia sedang di Pos Burung Hantu untuk mengirim surat pada salah satu mitra kami," kata Fred.

Sebelum Hermione sempat menjawab, Madam Rosmerta, yang sekarang sudah agak tua, menghampiri meja mereka dengan dua buah piring dan segelas minuman di atas sebuah nampan.

"Mr Fred Weasley?" katanya.

"Ya, saya sendiri."

"Pesanan anda," kata Madam Rosmerta sambil menaruh segelas minuman berwarna merah menyala dan sepiring kecil brownies coklat di depan Fred. Hermione mengira Madam Rosmerta akan berjalan ke meja lain untuk meletakkan hidangan kedua sebelum Fred memberi isyarat pada Madam Rosmerta untuk menaruh piring kedua untuk Hermione.

"U-untukku?" tanyanya, sedikit tergagap menyadari Fred sedang menraktirinya coklat. Madam Rosmerta memberinya senyuman penuh arti sebelum kembali ke meja konter.

"Yah, kukira memberi coklat saat liburan Paskah sudah menjadi kebiasaan kita," jelas Fred dengan nada polos. Hermione dapat merasakan pipinya merona merah. Ia mengira bahwa soal coklat itu hanya semacam keisengan, ia tidak mengira Fred mengingatnya.

"Thanks," kata Hermione, tersenyum gugup.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Fred enteng dan mulai memakan browniesnya. "Hei, ini hanya karena aku sudah tidak pernah ke sini lagi, atau The Three Broomsticks memang lebih ramai dari biasanya?"

"Semenjak selesainya perang, segala sesuatunya memang jadi lebih meriah dari biasanya. Anak-anak berpesta setiap Akhir Pekan Hogsmeade, perayaan, macam-macam. Bukan favoritku, jujur saja, tapi begitulah," Hermione menjelaskan. Ia mencicipi browniesnya; rasanya tidak seperti yang si kembar buat dua tahun lalu. "Tidak ada yang tinggal di kastil."

"Bahkan kau, anggota tetap Perpustakaan Hogwarts?" goda Fred.

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja dari Tomes and Scrolls," kata Hermione sambil tertawa. Tomes and Scrolls adalah salah satu toko di desa Hogsmeade yang menjual buku-buku.

"Oh, baguslah, aku bisa lega sekarang," kata Fred tak jelas.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ya, setelah satu pertemuan penentuan dengan Mr Zonko, dipukuli oleh laki-laki lain karena pacarnya sedang mengobrol dengan orang lain bukanlah apa yang aku harapkan," ungkap Fred. Hermione ingin tertawa mendengar pandangan Fred, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah dengus gugup yang aneh, yang kemudian ia sesali.

"Itu gila, Fred. Kau kira aku sedang menunggu kencanku datang?" tanya Hermione tidak percaya.

"Mungkin saja kan?" kata Fred, mengangkat bahu. "Pertama, kau kan selalu sejam lebih awal dalam segala sesuatu, dan kedua, kukira kita semua setuju kalau kau sangat cantik."

Hermione berharap ia tidak mengatakannya; sekarang mungkin wajahnya tidak lebih pucat dari sebuah tomat. Hah, padahal ia tadinya hanya ingin bersantai di tempat minum ini, berusaha melupakan perasaan apapun yang pernah ia pendam terhadap Fred dengan harapan ia bisa lebih fokus belajar, tapi kalau ia diperhadapkan dengan situasi ini...

"Jangan bodoh, aku sedang tidak mengencani siapapun," jawab Hermione dengan nada final, takut ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh kalau mereka tidak berhenti. Mereka tidak bicara selama beberapa saat sebelum Fred bertanya lagi.

"Tapi kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Hermione mendongak mencari wajahnya dan melihat bahwa mata Fred terlihat... berharap? Tidak, pasti itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Ia berkedip beberapa kali dan Fred hanya terlihat ingin tahu.

Hermione memilih untuk memberi jawaban yang dipikirnya cukup diplomatis.

"Y-ya," jawab Hermione, menghindari kontak mata dengan lelaki di depannya. "Tapi- tapi dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku."

Itu dia. Ia sudah mengatakannya. Apapun yang akan terjadi ia serahkan ke tangan takdir. Hermione menyibukkan dirinya dengan melahap sisa brownies-nya ke dalam mulutnya. Waktu rasanya berjalan sangat lambat saat mereka tidak bicara.

"Kau boleh menganggapku tidak tahu diri karena aku mengatakannya di saat yang tidak tepat, tapi aku menyukaimu, Hermione."

Hermione tidak akan percaya ia mendengar kata-kata itu dari Fred kalau ia tidak melihat bibir Fred bergerak. Tiba-tiba rasanya susah sekali memasukkan udara ke dalam paru-parunya.

"A-apa?" tanyanya, retoris.

"Aku menyukaimu," ulang Fred, bibirnya membentuk senyum tulus. Hermione menatap Fred; terlalu banyak hal melintasi benaknya pada saat yang bersamaan. Sejak kapan? Kenapa? Bagaimana? Tapi semakin lama Hermione duduk diam untuk mencoba menjawab salah satu pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya, ia merasakan akal sehatnya semakin kebas. Tidak ada waktu, hanya ada Fred, dan jantungnya sendiri yang berdegup sangat kencang Hermione takut bunyinya terdengar di seluruh The Three Broomsticks.

Melihat Hermione tidak memberikan respon, Fred mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang memperlihatkan Hogsmeade di sore hari. "Aku sangat mengerti kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku mengerti rasanya perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan..."

Hermione ingin sekali mengatakan pada Fred bahwa dialah lelaki yang ia sukai selama ini, tapi... Apakah ia bersungguh-sungguh? Lalu...

Hermione teringat hari apa sekarang.

"Fred," katanya pelan, "ini bukan lelucon kan?"

Fred tampak terkejut selama sesaat, sebelum matanya menemukan mata Hermione. "Tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Hermione benci sekali melakukannya, ia sudah lama mengenal Fred dan ia ingin sekali meneriakkan fakta bahwa ia sudah lama menyukai Fred, tapi dia harus yakin. Kalau ini semacam tipuan yang keterlaluan...

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan," kata Hermione dingin.

"Oh, baiklah, aku mengerti- maksudku aku tidak mengerti-"

Hermione tidak tertawa.

"Oh, itu George. Kukira aku harus pergi," kata Fred dengan nada formal, seakan-akan mereka baru saja tawar-menawar harga. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Hermione menunggu, ia tidak mau jatuh ke dalam perangkap si kembar, apalagi kalau itu menyangkut perasaannya kepada Fred, yang bukan sama sekali lelucon... Tapi Fred masih tidak berkata apa-apa, dan kalau Hermione tidak segera bertindak, ia mungkin kehilangan kesempatan satu-satunya...

Hermione berdiri secepat kilat.

"Tapi sepertinya aku juga tidak mengerti," katanya. Fred berhenti berjalan, Hermione bisa membayangkan roda-roda dalam kepalanya berputar. Fred berputar membelakangi pintu dan mata mereka bertemu, senyuman lebar menghiasi kedua wajah mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menjebakku dalam hari April Mop, Ms Hermione Prefect Granger," kata Fred, menyeringai, sambil mendatangi Hermione.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menjebakmu," kata Hermione jujur. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kau sedang menjebakku atau tidak."

Tersenyum, Fred mencium Hermione dan The Three Broomsticks seketika dipenuhi sorakan dan siulan sementara Fred dan Hermione terhilang di dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

::

_FIN_

::

**[1]**: "Fred! George! Kau apakan lidahku!"  
**[2]**: "Fred! George! Balikkan lidahku!"

Menurut Harry Potter Wikia, libur Paskah di Hogwarts selalu dari akhir Maret sampai akhir April, yang artinya tanggal 1 April selalu jatuh pada saat liburan Paskah.

**A/N: **UWAAA GILAK TELAT ABIS SAYA, maafkan aku Fei ngasih birthdayficnya telat banget :"( gue ada tugas cerpen sekolah juga soalnya. Tapi, supaya lebih jelas aja buat yang lain, fic ini buat **Fei Mei **yang ulangtahun tanggal 26 Juli kemarin, ahahahah :D Boleh minta reviews? Authoress belom berpengalaman dalam dunia tulis-menulis dan ini fic Bahasa Indonesia authoress yang kedua. Cheers, thanks~


End file.
